Riot
by BossKing109
Summary: After Finn finds out about Bubblegum and Marceline's relationship, heart-broken and in depression, he runs away. Feeling so much negative emotions, The Lich (in the snail) feeds off of them, and uses mind control on Finn to have him use the dread and sadness he felt when discovering about Marceline and PB to eliminate life in Ooo and maybe the planet. Some Bubbline.
1. Broken-Hearted

Finn walked to Marceline's cave with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He was nineteen now, and it had been two years since he developed a crush on her that had now evolved into love. Today, alas, was the day he would confess his feelings towards her.

He knocked on the door a few times, only to receive no answer. Finn looked in a window to see all the lights were off, and that her zombie poodle was sleeping on the rock-hard couch.

_She must be out, _Finn thought. Marceline normally left notes on her door if she was not home on jam session days, but today wasn't one. Finn suggested going to the Candy Kingdom to see if she was there.

After Peppermint Butler told Finn Marceline was in PB's room with the princess, Finn walked slowly up the stairs, preparing himself to confess. Reaching the door, he knocked a couple times only to have invalid responses.

"Hello?" Finn said, cracking the door open. He opened all the way and gasped.

There was Marceline and Bubblegum, sitting on the bed kissing passionately. Marceline opened one eye and gasped, breaking the kiss. PB looked at where she was looking and her eyes widened to see Finn, her cheeks going red.

"Finn!" PB gasped.

"It's not what you think!" Marceline exclaimed. "We were uh…"

"Experimenting!" Princess Bubblegum piped up, chuckling nervously.

"Y-Y-Y-You…you and her are…" Finn stammered.

Marceline stood up, nearing Finn. "Finn…look. A long time ago Bonnie and I were an item, but we broke up. Then we decided to hook up again and-"

The bouquet of roses fell to the floor as Finn fled from the scene, tears streaming down his cheeks. He just couldn't believe it. He had his heart shattered to pieces by his best friend…Marceline.

Why didn't she tell him before? Before he liked her? How could she do this to him?! How could they both betray him like this?!

Finn ran to the tree fort, jumped in his bed, and sobbed, crying himself to sleep.

A week later, Marceline nor PB had seen Finn since that day. They were still dating, but that past event made their relationship a little strained. They're kisses were getting less passionate and meaningful. And they were seeing each other less.

Marceline still couldn't get over what happened and what Finn had meant to give her. Every night now, she'd go to bed, feeling guilty after reading the note Finn had left on the roses.

To my favorite hard rocking vamp,

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

I got you this gift

Because I love you.

You're a radical dame

Who likes to play games.

Will you have me as your new boyfriend?

I'm not so lame.

I'd travel all of Ooo

Just for you.

If you love me back.

I promise I'll stop wearing my hat.

I know I'm just a human mortal

That barely knows everything about his kind

But I'll do anything to prove my love

If you let me try

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

I'll even sacrifice my own life

Because I think I'm in love with you.

By now, Marceline couldn't take it. Every time she read that poem, she looked back at all the good times she had with Finn. And each memory made her feel more affection for the human.

And it was now that the queen realized, she was in love with Finn.

And she had to break it up with the princess.

Before Marceline could even go to the door, there was a knock. Marceline opened the door to see PB. "B-Bonnibel? What are you-"

"Marceline. I think we have to break up." PB cut her off.

"Break up?" Marceline said. "Yes. We can't keep Finn feel so much dread like this. It's unhealthy. He loves you, Marcie. I think it's best if we just stay friends."

Marceline gave a small smile. "I'd like that too,"

As they hugged, Jake came running in screaming, "Girls! Have either of you seen Finn?!"

"No," Bubblegum replied. "Oh, man!" Jake cried in despair. "What's the matter?" questioned Marceline.

Jake sighed sadly, and glanced up at them, "I…I think Finn ran away…"

**Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but you know, holidays. This was originally gonna be a one-shot but meh. I'll try to make it a two-shot.**

**PS: I suck at poems. ****L**

**-BossKing109**


	2. Mind Controlled

"_He ran away_?!" Marceline shrieked.

"Yeah!" Jake said. "He left a note saying he's planning on leaving Ooo in three days to explore the rest of the world, and maybe find out more about the Mushroom War and the humans. Just to be alone. And right now, he's somewhere in the forest but he doesn't want us to try to find him."

"Well that's too bad for him." Marceline stated. "We need to look for him. Now."

Somewhere in the forest, Finn was hitting a tree with a series of hard and fast punches. _Can't believe. They actually, did that to me!_ Finn thought before punching the tree so hard his fist went through the bark.

He yanked his fist back, rubbing his arm in slight pain. He sat on a boulder by his black backpack, and buried his face in his hands.

A snail was slithering by, its wide eyes black with green pupils. The snail was being possessed by The Lich. And the Lich could sense many negative feelings nearby.

He followed the fowl yet pleasing sensation, only to find Finn sitting on a boulder, his head in his face. "Ahhh…" rasped The Lich. "It seems you have been betrayed by your closest friends, I presume…"

"Who said that?" Finn asked, sitting up and looking around. "It was I…" The Lich replied. Finn looked down to see a strange looking snail.

"What a weird snail," Finn whispered to himself. "Wait a minute. Those eyes…they look familiar…"

"Yes," The Lich proclaimed. "It is I! The Lich!"

"Whoa!" Finn drew his Demon Blood Sword. "How are you here?! How'd you get in the snail?! I thought you'd be somewhere stuck in the Multiverse or Prismo's Time Room!"

"A wizard from this land had opened a portal leading to the Multiverse. Before that many creatures and beings had came across the dimension, in which all fought me. It was tough. But I managed to sneak out before the portal closed. However, with my weakened state, I needed a body as a host. The closest one was this snail. So here I am…"

"Well what do you want?" Finn questioned fiercely.

"I can feel your dark and inner emotions. They are all negative. And it tastes good. You experienced much pain last week, didn't you? Caused by that pink royal female and the queen of vampires?"

"That's none of your business," Finn spat.

"True. But I can help you get back at them…"

"No way,"

"Aw, c'mon. It can't hurt to have a little…vengeance…"

"But how exactly do I do that?"

"Simple. First off-"

"I'm not gonna let you possess my body, though."

"Don't fear. I have another idea."

"Oh, yeah?" Finn raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "And what's that?"

"Look into my eyes…" The Lich whispered.

Finn stared into the evil being's eyes…and soon Finn's eyes were not completely identical to the Lich's, but they were green.

"You want revenge? Follow my instructions, and I'll give you revenge…" The Lich said. "Yes, master." Finn said blankly, lifting the snail up in his hand.

"First off…we steal the Crown of Ice Wizardry, which is currently wielded by the Ice King."

Finn nodded, putting away his sword and running to the Ice Kingdom, the Lich on his shoulder, cackling evilly.

"Still no sign of Finn, guys!" BMO exclaimed. "We're never gonna find my buddy!" Jake groaned. "No! We _will _find Finn! I'm not resting until we do!" Marceline said.

PB put a hand on Marceline's shoulder. "Marceline…I know this is hard for you since you love Finn. But maybe it's for the best if we just quit-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Marceline asked. "I broke his heart, Bonnie! I'm going to fix this! And besides. Finn wouldn't give up. So neither will I."

Before the princess could respond, a penguin came running in with a pink cat in her arms. They were both injured. "Gunter!" Jake gasped. "What happened?"

"Wenk, wenk, wenk! Wenk, wenk! Wenk, wenk, wenk, wenk!" Gunter exclaimed. "What did she say, Jake?" PB questioned.

"She said Finn and The Lich possessing a snail broke in the Ice Palace, killed the Ice King, to get the crown, and are now going to the Nightosphere to retrieve the dark Nightosphere amulet!"

Princess Bubblegum gasped, "If The Lich gets his hands on that amulet he'll be more powerful! But why would Finn team up with The Lich?!"

"Wenk, wenk, wenk! Wenk, wenk!" Gunter said. "She said The Lich was mind controlling Finn because Finn's eyes were the same color as The Lich's!" Jake translated.

Marceline was in shock. Simon…he…he was actually…dead…gone…forever…her long-time friend…the one who helped guide her through the Mushroom War…

The Lich got him killed! And was controlling her human!

"Marceline?" Bubblegum waved her hand in front of Marceline's face to get a reaction. Marceline shook her head, and summoned her axe-bass.

She then turned to the others, claiming in a dead serious tone,

"The Lich is gonna flipping pay,"

**Marcy's ticked. What will happen next? Keep reading to find out! Oh, and Happy New Year! **

**-BossKing109**


	3. The New Finn

A purple vortex opened in the Nightosphere, and The Lich and a hypnotized Finn stepped out, right in front of the Lord of Evil's throne.

"Ah! Finn!" Hunson said. "What brings you he-"

Hunson stopped when he noticed Finn's green eyes and the strange snail on his shoulder. Realizing who the snail really was, Hunson exclaimed, "You! What are you doing in my realm?!"

The Lich laughed, "I want that amulet around your neck, Lord Abadeer…"

Hunson shook his head. "Fa! Like I'd give you this thing! Especially with that crown!" The Lich chuckled. "So…how'd you know?"

"Why else would you be here?" Hunson growled.

"Just hand it over, Hunson." The Lich said. "And no one gets hurt."

Hunson smirked, "Too bad."

Hunson launched himself at the snail, but Finn blocked him. "Finn! Listen to me! It's me, Marceline's father!" exclaimed Hunson.

Finn's eyes widened, and he unsheathed his sword, swinging at Hunson who barely dodged the attack. "You let that on yourself, Hunson." Lich said. "Your daughter broke this boy's heart."

"What?" Hunson asked before being punched in the face. Finn plunged the sword into Hunson's stomach. Hunson screeched in agony, coughing up black blood and collapsing to the ground.

Finn grabbed the amulet before another portal opened to reveal Marceline, Jake, and Bubblegum.

Jake lunged at Finn, knocking the amulet out of his hands. "No!" The Lich cried.

"Finn!" Marceline exclaimed. "You need to stop this! Please! The Lich is controlling you!" Finn just responded by swinging his sword at her. "Watch out!" Jake shouted, grabbing Marceline away from the blow. The Lich hopped off Finn's shoulder, slithering to the amulet as fast as he could.

Finn sliced Jake in the back with his sword, and kicked him in the face, bringing him to the wall.

"Finn! Do you recognize me?" PB asked, approaching Finn cautiously. "_You traitor_!" Finn screamed, punched the royal in the gut and knocking her out with the butt of the sword.

Marceline pulled out her axe-bass, and her and Finn's weapons clashed. She swung the axe, slicing a cut on Finn's cheek. Finn hissed, elbowing Marceline in the face and sweeping her to the ground.

Finn raised his sword above Marceline, ready to strike it down.

_I'm sorry Finn, _Marceline thought sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. She kicked Finn in the groin, and then kneed his ribs. She swung her axe at his head with the flat surface area, making him fall to the floor in pain.

Marceline quickly floated over to the Lich, bringing her weapon down between him and the amulet, separating them.

"Vampire scum!" The Lich hissed. Marceline grasped him in her hand. "Now what should I do with you? Let my father suck out your soul or throw you in a pit of fire?"

"Ha! Your daddy has already been defeated! But don't blame me. It was Finn who had done it!" The Lich cackled. "BECAUSE OF YOU!" Marceline yelled.

Bubblegum groaned, getting up. "Bonnibel!" Marceline commanded. "Check if my dad's alright! I'll deal with the Lich!"

PB nodded, running over to Hunson and checking any injuries.

"Like you could save him," The Lich said. "Finn stabbed him in the stomach with his sword, which is made of demon blood! You should be saying your farewells to the Lord of Evil…forever!"

Marceline squeezed The Lich in a tight grasp in anger. "Fire pit it is, then…" she whispered.

Finn suddenly head butted Marceline, crashing her to the ground and caught The Lich in his hand. Finn grabbed the amulet before Jake used his Stretchy Powers to wrap around Finn.

Finn collided the butt of his sword into Jake's stomach, and karate chopped him in the head. "Mission failed, heroes!" The Lich laughed on Finn's shoulder as they exited the portal they came from.

"Glob it!" cursed Marceline, pounding the ground with her fist in frustration.

"Jake! Marceline!" PB exclaimed. "Come quick!"

Jake and Marceline ran over to the princess and Hunson.

"He's fatally wounded," Princess Bubblegum informed. "He's already lost so much blood. And the venomous demon blood is coursing through his veins and shutting his ability to move and lightly damaging some of his organs."

"Dad," said Marceline. "Can you hear me? Speak to me!"

"Marceline…" Hunson croaked. "My greatest, bravest, and wonderful daughter. G-Get b-b-back a-a-a-at the L-L-Lich…f-for m-me…"

Hunson's eyes closed and his body went motionless.

Tears spilled down Marceline's cheeks. First the Lich mind controls her Finn, then kill Simon, and now her father. Whose next? Bonnie? Jake? His wife, Lady? Their children? Ooo?

"What do we do now?" Jake asked. Marceline sighed, "We need to end all of this. Before it's too late. C'mon!"

They left the dimension, entering back to the Land of Ooo only to be at the entrance of the Candy Forest and in front of the Candy Kingdom.

"Huh? How'd we end up here?" PB questioned.

"At last!" roared The Lich. He and Finn was levitating in the air, due to the crown on Finn's head.

"The time has come!" finished The Lich. Finn took out the amulet, ripped out the middle gem in the crown and set in the amulet in there. The crown glowed purple, as Finn put in on. Finn's eyes, ears and mouth started to glow purple, and he shrieked in agony.

"What's going on?!" Jake shouted.

Suddenly, a powerful force repelled Jake, Marceline, and Bubblegum back as an explosion occurred, destroying almost everything around it. As the dust settled, the heroes gasped to see an enormous crater above Finn and The Lich. The Candy Kingdom was in the crater, in ruins and candy people were running around, screaming in pain and trying to climb the crater to reach the surface.

"My people!" PB cried. Almost half of them were on fire, some of them laying on the ground dead.

All around Ooo, its inhabitants were in agony, slowly dying. Even the animals and monsters.

"AHHHH!" LSP screamed, floating in circles. "My lumps are on fire, Melissa!" she exclaimed in her phone.

"This is madness!" Jake shouted. "Wait! Lady! The pups!"

Green fire erupted around them, killing more living beings that were caught in the fire. Finn and The Lich laughed hysterically and evilly.

"Sweet vengeance, yes indeed, this is!" Finn cackled. His voice was a mix of his regular one, a demonic voice, a hiss, a haunting ghost's, and The Lich's.

"You see, Finn?" The Lich laughed. "Your dream has come true! You have conquered! Thwarted! You've practically won anyway! However…your revenge is not completely been fulfilled."

The Lich pointed to Marceline and Princess Bubblegum.

Finn smiled devilishly. "Yes…I must kill those two!"

"And you may start with the vamp…"

Finn formed a large purple fireball in his hands, and hurled it towards Marceline…

Marceline's wide and teary eyes watched as the fireball flew closer to her, ready to scorch her into ash…

**What will happen to the Vampire Queen? Will she die? Who knows. Keep reading. And please review!**

**-BossKing109**

**PS: The Lich is still possessing the snail.**


	4. Riot

"LOOK OUT!" Bubblegum shouted, pushing Marceline out of the way, fortunately making the fireball miss them both.

"No matter," The Lich said. "There is plenty more where that came from!"

Demons (some from the Nightosphere), zombies, and undead creatures began to surface, digging out from the ground and attacking other people and living beings. "Ahh!" LSP shrieked in her phone. "Melissa! These gross, ugly zombies are trying to take my lumps! Melissa! Melissa, help!"

More undead beings dug out from the ground, and it was like an invasion on Ooo was happening. The undead creatures attacking and breaking in people's homes. Biting. Slaughtering. Eating. Blood. Guts. Broken bones.

It was chaos.

Finn and The Lich laughed hard and evilly.

PB, Marceline, and Jake were in tears. Though Marceline was almost bawling. "Why, Finn?" she sobbed. "Why are you doing this? What happened the to the old Finn…"

Finn raised a brow, hearing Marceline.

Marceline sniffled, "…Th-the old F-F-Finn I knew and…l-loved…?"

Finn's eyes widened.

_Loved. _

That was one word rolling in his head. She loved him?

"Do not let the vampire get to your head, Finn!" The Lich exclaimed. "Think of the pain she caused you!"

"Don't listen to him, Finn!" Marceline yelled. "I'm sorry for what I did! For everything that made you cry and mad! And I want you to know that I…I love you! Please…just come back…"

Finn shook his head, clutching it in confusion.

What was going on? Who should he believe? None of this was making sense! He couldn't tell who he was anymore!

"Express your feelings! The emotions you felt when she betrayed you like that!" The Lich told Finn. Finn stared off in space, shook his head and sighed heavily.

Purple fire lit up in front of Finn, took shape, and turned into a microphone. Suddenly, a band of undead beings appeared. Two on guitar and one on drums.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

Finn grinned, and music began to play.

_If you feel…so empty_

_So used up_

_So let down_

_If you feel…so angry_

_So ripped off_

_So stepped on_

_You're not the…only one…_

_Refusing…to back down…_

_You're not the…only one…_

_So get up…!_

_Let's start a riot! A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot! A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel…so filthy_

_So dirty…_

_So f**ked up_

_If you feel…so walked on_

_So painful…_

_So p**sed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing…to go down…_

_You're not the…only one…_

_So get up….!_

Soon, some of the undead monsters and creatures were joining in the song. And the louder and more meaningful it got, the more violent and chaotic they were.

_Let's start a riot! A riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot! A riot_

_If you feel…so empty_

_So used up…_

_So let down…_

Soon, almost all of Ooo and its inhabitants were dead. Marceline turned to see PB melting into a pool of pink goo. Jake had vomited up blood, bones, and his heart, killing him.

She was the only one left.

_If you feel…so angry…_

_Just get up…!_

_**Let's start a riot…a riot…**_

_**Let's start a riot…**_

_Let's start a riot! A riot!_

_Let's start a riot!_

_Let's start a riot! A riot!_

_Let's start a riot!_

_Let's start a riot! A riot!_

_Let's start a riot!_

_Let's start a riot! A riot!_

_Let's start a riot!_

_**Let's start a riot…a riot…**_

_**Let's start a riot….**_

The song was over.

And so was Ooo.

Everything was either in ruins or obliterated. All that was left was the cheering of the undead beings and Marceline, standing there frozen, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You get it, now? Huh?!" Finn questioned Marceline, landing on the ground. "That's how I feel! You caused it! And you made all of **this **happen!"

"…I understand…"

Finn raised an eyebrow. "W-What?"

"I understand…" Marceline whispered. "I've been around for more than one thousand years. I watched my friends enjoy growing up to the point of where they grow up and die. And I don't. I stay. Frozen as an 18-21 year old for the rest of eternity until someone stakes me. And after seeing all of that…I realize now that I just can't take it anymore…out of all those people who left me…you're the one who I want to be around forever with me…Finn…"

A shock of pain bolted through Finn's head. He clutched his head in pain and confusion. Her words…they were touching his…his shattered heart…

"…I love you Finn. And I deserve to die. I'm not gonna try to stop you. Because this is all my fault and I deserve a punishment. But it's also to show you how much I really do care about you Finn…and thanks for being my friend…and always being there…for me…"

Marceline cracked a sad and weak smile across her face. She floated over to him and crashed her lips on his.

"OH MY GLOB YOU GUYS!" exclaimed LSP about to get killed by zombies. "DRAMA BOMB!"

Finn's eyes widened, and he felt his chest. For so long…his heart…was restored. For so long…he felt…happy…just knowing the person he used to love loved him back…

Her lips were warm and smooth…and Finn finally again found something he had lost…positive emotions. Happiness. Love…

Marceline broke the kiss, floating back a few feet. "Go ahead…" she said. "Kill me…I don't care…"

"Well? You heard her." The Lich demanded as Finn's Demon Blood Sword appeared in front of him. "Kill her!"

Finn grasped the sword's handle. And out of willpower, he grabbed the crown and ripped the amulet out of it. "What the?!" The Lich cried. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Finn brought down his sword on the amulet and crown at the same time.

An explosion then took place, and everything and everyone was bought back to normal. The undead creatures were forced back to the ground. All the lost souls came back.

There was a flash of light…and everything was back to normal.

The Candy People rejoiced in jubilation. As of everybody else.

The dark sky cleared, and the bright beautiful sun came out.

Jake and Bubblegum gasped as they were revived.

"Jake!" called a voice from the woods. "Lady?" Jake turned to see his wife and kids. "Guys!" Jake hugged his family, all who burst into tears of joy.

"Marceline!" PB ran over to the queen and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Marceline replied. "No!" The Lich said. "This wasn't supposed to happen! You were all supposed to die! I was actually going to win!"

"Well guess what?" said Marceline, taking out her axe-bass. "You. Lost."

And she struck down her weapon, the axe chopping the snail's body in two, killing it and the Lich along with it.

"Ugh…"

"Finn!" Marceline gasped, running over to the human, laying in the grass.

"H-Hey, Marcy…" Finn coughed.

"Are you alright?" asked Marceline. "No. I need to die." Finn coughed again.

"What?!" Marceline said.

"Marceline…do you not remember what I did?!" Finn asked.

"That wasn't your fault! The Lich was controlling your mind!"

"It doesn't matter…I killed those precious to you…"

"_You're _precious to me!"

"And you are to me too! But I killed your father!"

Suddenly, a hole from the Nightosphere opened, and a note flew out. Bubblegum caught it, read it and passed it to Marceline who read it as well and smiled.

_I'm fine._

_-Lord Abadeer_

"See?" she showed it to Finn.

Finn shook his head. "I…I'm just scared something similar might happen…"

Marceline hugged Finn in her arms. "It won't Finny…it won't…"

"Ice King's okay!" Jake reported, stretching back from the Ice Kingdom. Marceline made a small smile, glad that Simon was alright.

Finn sighed, "Shouldn't I at least be exiled?"

"No, Finn." Princess Bubblegum said. "It was all The Lich. Not you. We can't imagine you doing any of what just happened."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"And because of this happy ending, I invite everybody to a party! Tonight!"

Everyone cheered, and started to head to their next destinations, presumably mostly their homes. "Wanna do a jam session? At my place?" Marceline asked as they departed from the area.

"Yes. Sure." Finn smiled. "How about after we play on BMO?"

"Then fight wolves,"

"Then strangle some pixes."

"And do some pranking at the party!"

Finn laughed. "Too funny! Genius!"

"Yeah, I know." giggled Marceline. "But I'm totes gonna kick your butt on video games."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Not like I'm not gonna be boss at the jam session. With my mad beat-boxing skills! Oh, yeah. By the way, you might wanna know two different things about me."

"What?" Marceline asked.

"Well, the aftermath still gave me enough life power/energy to have me become immortal. It also got me to overcome my fear of the ocean."

"Cool. Wait. You used to be afraid of the ocean?"

"Changing the subject. Because I'm an immortal human now, and I know that you'll be my only girlfriend, we can stay together forever."

"Nice," Marceline cackled. "And our date?"

"…Hmm…I'm thinking…two days from now."

"Okay, you weenie. Then you propose."

"And we get married…"

"And we go to Tier 15..."

Finn blushed, "Why can't you just say a child comes along?"

"Because I knew your face would get red. And it's cute and makes me hungry."

"Whatevs,"

"Oh, and I also like that song you sang. It sounded really familiar to me…like I've heard it before somewhere…maybe before the Great Mushroom War…"

Finn grinned. "Yea. It's called 'Riot'."

**So there goes the story. Not sure of a sequel. Really doubt there will be one. But hey. Least you got a happy ending. R&R!**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
